Can a Kabra Act Sweet?
by Tessa2943
Summary: "Are you okay?" Ian asked reaching out a hand to help her up  "I'm fine." Amy replied swatting away his hand, as she tried to get up
1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay?" Ian asked reaching out a hand to help her up

"I'm fine." Amy replied swatting away his hand, as she tried to get up. But the minute she put weight on her right ankle she fell back to the ground with a sharp cry.

"You're not fine, love. Let me carry you to my limo" Ian responded concerned

"I'd much r-rather stay h-here, then have y-you c-carry me," Amy stuttered

Ian scooped her up anyway and carried her bridal style to his limo. Amy kicked him hard in the thigh in protest.

"Put me down!" she squealed

"It's alright, love, we are almost at the limo now" Ian murmured in response

Ian set her down gently on one seat and the sat down next to her. Amy pushed him onto the floor. So he sat on the other side.

"That's a great way to show how thankful you are, love," Ian laughed rubbing his thigh where she had kicked him.

"Where's my phone" Amy demanded. Ian passed her the phone in question and she quickly typed in a number on the keypad

"Yes Dan… no I haven't been captured by ninja's… I'm with Cobra… no Natalie's not here… yes I need you and Nellie to come get me… fine, but hurry… no I will not kick him there…FINE…bye"

"Who were you on the phone with?" Ian asked curiously. Amy kicked him again, hard.

"Ohh" Ian exclaimed doubling over

"That's from Dan"

"Why would Dan tell you to kick me?"

"Because you kidnapped me"

"It's not kidnapping if you like it"

"I am not 'liking' it, thank you very much" Amy retorted angry

" Yes you are"

"And how would you know that?"

" Because of the way you're looking at me"

"Really, well how about you come over here?" Ian did as he was told and Amy kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, with Ian's hands in her hair pulling her closer and Amy's hand on the small of his back. But then Amy pulled away, and Ian found him self on the sharp end of his poison injector,

"I suggest you let me go" Amy said menacingly. Ian put both his hands up in the air, and backed up against the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Amy, I'm not sure you know what is loaded in that injector. So I suggest you put it down and let me take you to my home, to get your ankle treated." Ian said, feigning confidence

"I'll take the treatment, but I want every weapon on your person, immediately"

Reluctantly Ian handed over all of his weapons, and showed her all the hidden ones in the limo

"God, you Lucian's are so paranoid. Why you would need so many hidden weapons, is beyond me."

"Well, for starters we like them for doing this," Ian said whilst grabbing Amy in a fake headlock and pointing a dart gun at her.

"Ahh!" Amy squealed at Ian's surprise attack, "what's this for?"

"For trying to take control of the situation, and pulling back from that kiss!" Ian replied with a yell

"God. There is no need for this. I can fix the latter problem very easily." Amy said with a smirk

"Wha" Ian started, but then Amy's lips were on his again. The kiss was soft and sweet, Ian could smell Amy's strawberry shampoo, as he knotted his hands in her hair; and he could feel her hands clasped around his neck. It was against all of Ian's Lucian training to let her rest her hands around neck, but it felt so right; and he also had a feeling she was not going to take advantage of him this time.

Amy loved kissing Ian, it was the most polite she ever saw him, and it was the only time when he had never tried to hurt her. She felt safe when she was with him in this way.

When they arrived at the Kabra Mansion, Ian took her up to his bedroom and made her lie on his bed while he got their personal nurse. Amy didn't mind lying on his bed, as the sheets smelled just like him, so it felt like he was giving her an endless hug.

"I don't mind dong that" Ian said teasingly

"D-did I s-say all t-that o-out loud?" Amy asked embarrassed

"Maybe, but I only heard the end bit, about the endless hug" Amy cringed at his answer

"Don't worry about it, love. I don't mind, I think it's kind of cute. Anyway the nurse will be right up, I told her about when you tripped and fell, and she thinks its just a sprain." As Ian said this she thought he sounded relieved

When the nurse arrived she found Ian and Amy kissing on Ian's bed, "ahem…" she coughed, and the two broke apart

" Sorry Pippi, this must be awkward for you." Ian said always the gentleman

"It's alright sir. Now lets take a look at that ankle, little missy," Nurse Pippi replied, "What was it that you did to hurt it?"

"I was walking down the street, on the cobbles, and since I live in Boston where we don't have cobbled streets, I was deep in thought and staring at them. So I didn't see Ian when he walked over. Apparently Ian didn't see me either, so he walked straight into me and I tripped on his foot. Then trying to save myself from face planting, I put my foot out and it landed funny on the cobbles."

"All right, so does it hurt when I touch it here?" Nurse Pippi enquired reaching out and touching Amy's foot

"OW!" Amy squawked in pain

"Alright, how about here?"

"AHH!" Amy squawked again

"Okay, well I think it's a fracture. So Ian if you stay here I'll get the stretcher and take her down to the medical rooms downstairs for an X-Ray"

"It's all right Pippi, I'll just carry her down." Ian responded

"No, Ian you don't ha…"

"Shhhh" Ian interrupted Amy's protest, then picked her up and carried her out of the room


End file.
